community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Abed Nadir
| name = Abed Nadir | aka = "Batman", "Inspector Spacetime", "Brown Jamie Lee Curtis" | actor = Danny Pudi | first = Pilot | birthdate = March 24 | hometown = Riverside, Colorado | major = Film | occupation = Amateur Software developer, film maker | family = Gubi Nadir (father), Unnamed mother, Abra (cousin) | relationship = | twitter = AbedTweets | cc =campus-connect/abed-nadir }} Bio Personality Character history Relationships In the study group Abed joined the study group to meet people and to learn Spanish. Although Abed is well-liked and accepted by the group he admits to being the outcast due to his inability to understand or properly express emotions. The observer of the group, he often sits quietly while everyone talks and argues, occasionally entering the conversation with a reference to a TV show or movie that is analogous to the situation. Abed became best friends with Troy Barnes and they are usually seen hanging out together and coming up with crazy ideas to put into action. Other notable relationships Class history | major2 = Undeclared | enrol2 = 2014? | grad2 | classes2= }} Quotes "Modern Warfare" "Remedial Chaos Theory" "Documentary Filmmaking: Redux" "Basic Lupine Urology" Trivia * ]]Abed's favorite movie is a tie between Ghostbusters, An American Werewolf in London, Back to The Future, Blade Runner, Stand By Me, Stripes, Star Wars IV through VI, Ferris Bueller's Day Off, Jaws, Raising Arizona, Jurassic Park, Seven, The Matrix, Goonies, Breakfast Club, Real Genius, Better Off Dead, The Fog of War, and Pulp Fiction. * Abed often does movie spoofs, though he prefers the term homage. * Abed has trumped two professors' research thesis: He was the exception to Ian Duncan's Duncan Principle, and he disproved Professor Sheffield's analysis of the TV show "Who's the Boss?". Though in reference to the Duncan Principle, Ian Duncan thinks Abed is the exception, but the Duncan Principle is still in effect - it's just that the scientists fell for it before Abed (the test subject) did. * In the Community College Chronicles, Abed is played by Alan Bruder. * His age has never been directly stated. It is suggested that he is at least 21, since he was seemingly able to enter The Ballroom and buy drinks for himself during Troy's birthday party with no trouble. This would place him somewhere in between Troy and Britta. * In the episode “Applied Anthropology and Culinary Arts” Abed mentions that he delivered a baby in the back of a car. In the episode “The Psychology of Letting Go” several scenes show Abed caring for a pregnant woman, fighting with her boyfriend, and finally delivering it in the back of a car. * Abed is knowing of driving in the series and is shown through out the running.Jeff asks Abed to park his car for him in Spanish 101 , Also in Pillow and Blankets Part 2 the narrartor points out that Abed does not pay is parking fine, which is self indicating Abed drives. * Abed is a smoker, and has been since Introduction To Film. * Prominent TV blogger, Todd VanDerWerff of the The AV Club considers Abed "the most original character of the past decade." Category:Community Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Greendale Students Category:Troy and Abed Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Pairings Category:Abed Nadir Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters